Eugene Zuckerberg
Eugene Zuckerburg is a character role-played by Vader. Background Information Eugene Zuckerburg is one of the founders and leader of the Prune Gang and the former interim Mayor of San Andreas. Eugene is a delusional elderly man. Many people think Eugene has dementia, or as he calls it, "dimensions", even though it's more of an excuse that he uses for his criminal behavior. Perceived by the city as that crazy old man, while at the same time being a well connected, trusted criminal/con artist, and leader of Prune Gang. Eugene is close to Alabaster Slim and Lang Buddha, and is known to rob banks, and do various other illegal activities. Jobs Legal Jobs Eugene is a jack of all trades and has been employed by a large amount of people. *Eugene has been a longstanding employee of the Lifeinvader turned Facebook, turned back in to Lifeinvader as one of its CEO's. He also has the ability to sell the dabcoin crypto currency for commission. *Eugene has also been appointed as the head of security at the 24/7 Supermarket on Innocence Boulevard. When the owner Ravi Mandatsgood is not around, Eugene becomes the one in charge of the store. *After being caught with drugs by Jordan Steele, Eugene was given a task to hold an AA meeting in exchange for a lower sentence. Of course the mastermind that Eugene is, he used this opportunity to get all the addicts together and sell them drugs during multiple AA meetings. *Eugene is also a judge certified Taxi and Bus tour driver, after convincing one of the judges that its his way of staying away from the criminal life. Of course the majority of the taxi and bus tours end up with cop chases. *After doing a test for Nino Chavez, Eugene became an intern at Sahara International. Every now and then Nino Chavez gives Eugene jobs that involve acquiring special items or investigating street value of certain goods. *In November of 2019, Eugene, along with Dimitri Barkov, decided that the city needs a new record label. Prune Tang Records was created, with the goal of making music (as the other record labels currently did not). Many artists were signed within a short period, along with many investors contributing money to fund the business. *On the December 26th, 2019, Eugene had the idea to be the Mayor of Los Santos. He spoke with Judge Buck Stanton, who offered Eugene the Interim Mayor position. Chief Justice Dennis LaBarre declined the role, as Eugene has a criminal history. Later that day, Eugene was told to get his record expunged, and then he would be able to become the Mayor. Judge Buck Stanton said Eugene must not commit any crime for 11 days, in order for the expungement to be completed. *As of January 6th, 2020, Eugene is now the acting Mayor of Los Santos. Criminal Jobs *As one of the more trusted salesmen, Eugene received a mysterious call from a private number. The mysterious man, going by nickname "Max", offered Eugene the opportunity to be one of the salesman for new weapon attachments. "Max" also tasked Eugene with various jobs, including the task of killing individuals that he was given the names of. Murders * Victor Mason - Shot with a Light Machine Gun during the Cop Killa Records vs Lost MC War. * Reginald "Reggie" Campbell - Shot outside of Cop Killa Records during the Cop Killa Records vs Lost MC War. * Sebastion Guliani - Rival for the mayoral position. Gunned down during a fightclub event. Quotes * "PRUNE GANG!" * "Hwurt?" * "Uhhuh" * "Let me tell you about the time I invented the Frisbee. We'd get a paper plate and turn it upside down and I would throw it to Edna and she would throw it back to me, and I would throw it back to her and she would throw it back to me." * "Woah!" * "You owe me 1000 dollars in rent." * "Fuck the Police!" * "I've fought in 38 world wars!" * "HAHA Get Scammazed!" * "I invented this...." * "You wear a HWIG!" * "Oof!" * "AKAWOK" * "Are you calling me old!?" * "Why problem make when you no problem have you don't want to make?" * "I will shove my fingie up your urethra!" * "I am not old, I'm 35+" Trivia * Has claimed to have fought in 38 "world wars" and have accomplished many other feats: :*The Boer War, the War of 1812, the Civil War, the Battle of Yaman, the Battle of Hastings, the Battle of Helm's Deep, he carried the cross for Jesus, starred in The Garden of Eden, he's the First Creator of Man, he created the Earth in seven days, fought in a battle against the Roman Empire against 2.4 billion Romans (who he killed with his Panzer Tank), the Battle of Endor, the War of the Five Kings, World War Z, the Battle of Wakanda, climbing Mt. Everest in the nude, the Vietnam War, four American Revolutions, the Infinity War parts I and II, the War of the World, cut off Van Gogh‘s ear (in a bar fight), he sunk the Titanic, the Dunkirk War, he fought Private Ryan, built the Berlin Wall (with own fecal matter), you sank my battleship, the Star Wars, the Clone Wars, Battle of the Bastards, and stopped Chernobyl from erupting. * Eugene's mental health is a taboo subject; though everyone believes he is crazy, and several doctors have suggested he has Dementia. * Has claimed to have been reborn again at Easter but was once thousands of years old. * Claims to have invented The Frisbee, going Left, running, the Aeroplane, and the Onion. * Once ran a Taxi Cab service; the rate was $1,000. * Paints all of his vehicles salmon, including vehicles he's stolen and then returned to the owner. * The first cop he shot was Frank Williams. * Eugene hates being called "old" and will hunt down anyone who calls him it Cars List of vehicles currently owned by Eugene. * Vigerohttps://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Vigero * Bifta https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Bifta * Panto https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Panto * Issi https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Issi * Surge https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Surge * Sandking https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Sandking * Faggio x2 https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Faggio * Taxi x3 https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Taxi * Stafford https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Stafford Clips # The gig is up. # Eugene can dance. Gallery eugene1.png prune gang gang sign.png|Prune Gang "Gang sign" eugene4.png S2000.png|Honda S2000 Screenshot 2019-09-27 at 17.55.20.png|Issi Screenshot 2019-09-27 at 18.00.54.png|Bifta Screenshot 2019-09-27 at 18.26.24.png|Vigero Screenshot 2019-09-29 at 17.07.18.png|Panto ft. Mel and Jordan Full salmon.PNG Category:Male Category:Characters